


Les démons ont de longues ombres

by MoodyDisorder



Category: One Piece
Genre: A little (very little) bit of fluff, Ace/aro!Luffy, Angst, Aro!Zoro, Is this an essay on both aromanticism and One Piece ? Maybe, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyDisorder/pseuds/MoodyDisorder
Summary: Luffy est un soleil. Un énorme, magnifique, grandiose soleil qui attire toutes âmes sensibles gravitant autour de lui. Zoro, lui, n'échappe pas à la règle. Il est même tombé pour le garçon au chapeau de paille un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort que les autres. Pourtant, Zoro n'est pas amoureux de Luffy, ça non, mais il pourrait certainement donner sa vie pour lui. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Les démons ont de longues ombres

**Author's Note:**

> Comme l'a dit un grand philosophe, life's a circus and i'm the clown. Six mois que j'ai pas écrit de fanfiction et je reviens dans un fandom que j'avais abandonné en 2015, mais que voulez-vous. One Piece trash un jour, One Piece trash toujours. C'était soit ce texte, soit un essai sur Ace parce que.... Ace. Ce premier chapitre est accompagné d'une suite, d'ailleurs. Je dois juste l'écrire. Bises et bonne lecture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise : tu flippes pour Luffy. »

Au début, Zoro crut que Sanji se foutait de sa gueule. Bien sûr qu'il flippait pour Luffy, qui ne le faisait pas ? Cet abruti avait le talent de se mettre dans toutes les merdes du monde dès qu'il foutait un pied quelque part, c'était parfaitement normal de s'inquiéter -bordel, même son frère, à des milliers de kilomètres de là, se faisait un sang d'encre pour lui et avait traversé la moitié de Grand Line rien que pour s'assurer qu'il allait.

Alors quand Zoro vit le crochet de cet enfoiré de Crocodile emporter son capitaine, il eut la réaction la plus adaptée à pareille situation. Il flippait, il était terrifié même. Zoro s'était toujours assuré de se retrouver aux côtés du plus jeune à chaque combat (certes, il avait foiré à Drum, mais c'était pas de sa faute s'il s'était retrouvé bloqué sous une couche de neige après tout!). Là, il avait pas le choix : l'ordre était de rejoindre Alubarna au plus vite, et Zoro appliquait toujours les ordres de Luffy, même quand ça lui plaisait pas. C'était comme ça, c'est tout. Avec Luffy, il n'avait pas (ou il ne voulait pas avoir) son mot à dire.

« T'as peur qu'il se fasse battre. »

Il allait l'encastrer. Sanji cherchait vraiment la merde -peut-être sans le savoir, mais Zoro n'en avait que faire- et il allait la trouver. Néanmoins, au dernier moment, Zoro retint ses états d'âme dans sa bouche et ravala leurs goûts aussi amers que refoulés pour ne lâcher qu'une méchante insulte à propos des sourcils du cuisinier. La suite de la conversation, il ne s'en souvenait pas, parce que comme cet abruti de cuistot l'avait si bien deviné, Zoro avait peur. Luffy était solide. Luffy n'avait, à ce jour, jamais perdu. Mais à chaque combat, Zoro ne parvenait à faire taire ce terrible pressentiment.

Et si, cette fois, il ne gagnait pas ? Et si, cette fois, il ne se relevait  _ pas  _ ?

Pour les autres membres de l'équipage, c'était inconcevable, et ce à juste titre. Ses ennemi.e.s, il les avait tou.te.s démonté.e.s, sans exception. Zoro pouvait réciter leurs noms dans l'ordre, et c'est ce qu'il faisait en ce moment-même, pour donner du courage à ses pauvres passions malmenées. Morgan et son abruti de fils Hermep. Baggy. Kuro. Arlong. Mr 3. Walpool. Celleux d'avant, Zoro s'en foutait, il ne connaissait pas encore Luffy. Cette période de sa vie sans son capitaine semble être désormais à des années-lumières de lui, un vague souvenir de solitude qu'il ne parvient à se remémorer. Par contre, ses premières interactions avec Luffy, ça il s'en souvient. Son petit rire idiot lorsqu'il escalade le mur d'enceinte de la caserne de la marine. « Hein », première chose qu'il lui répond lorsque Zoro s'adresse directement à lui avec un sourire carnassier.

« T'inquiète pas, il me fait pas peur. » Qu'il avait dit.

Zoro en était resté estomaqué. Pareille audace, ça vous en bouchait en coin, sa répartie légendaire n'avait rien trouvé à répondre en cet instant. Mais il s'était repris -merde quoi, il était Zoro le chasseur de pirates, il allait pas se laisser faire par ce couillon au trop grand sourire- et avait replacé son sourire cynique aux lèvres.

Ça n'a pas marché non plus, mais en même temps, pouvait-il se douter que Luffy savait toujours appuyer sur la bonne corde pour toucher les gens ? Non, bien sûr que non, sinon, Zoro ne serait pas tombé aussi vite dans le panneau.

Mais il est tombé ; il est tombé très bas, très vite, et très fort. C'était peut-être bête, mais lorsque Zoro a appris que Luffy avait frappé Hermep pour lui, ça a réveillé une flamme en lui, un truc, une émotion bizarre qui était restée longtemps éteinte (sûrement depuis la mort de Kuina, mais ça aussi son cœur préférait le taire) et qui venait soudainement de se raviver. Cela s'était vu à son visage, que Zoro avait été surpris par sa propre émotivité. Encore une fois, il avait rien su trouver à répondre, et c'était là la grande faiblesse de Zoro, que personne ne semblait voir.

En face de Luffy, il se taisait.

Lui qui était toujours grande gueule, il avait trouvé en Luffy quelqu'un de plus bruyant que lui, et c'était peut-être ça dont Zoro avait besoin. Quelqu'un de bruyant, de bouillonnant, qui hurle, qui gueule, qui casse des trucs, qui fonce sans réfléchir (et Luffy faisait ça très bien.).

Là, Luffy avait encore foncé, s'accrochant au crochet de Crocodile sans réfléchir -ou peut-être l'avait-il fait, et dans ce cas, c'était encore plus bête de sa part. Crocodile était plus fort que Luffy, c'était certain. Beaucoup plus fort. Trop, même, osait se dire Zoro en ignorant l'insulte de Sanji. C'était ça, qui lui faisait autant peur. Un jour, il y aura quelqu'un de trop fort que Luffy ne saura battre. C'était une pensée que beaucoup préféraient rejeter : Luffy qui gagnait, c'était comme le soleil qui se levait. « Luffy ne perdra pas, voyons ! » avait avancé Vivi, une phrase des plus impertinentes au premier abord qui se retrouvait être un fait inéluctable, une réalité que l'on ne pouvait modifier.

Mais Zoro savait que ce cauchemar était possible, et c'était ça qui, à ses yeux, témoignait de la force de sa relation étrange avec Luffy. En le laissant s'envoler vers l'horizon désertique, Zoro repoussait les illusions que sa dévotion envers Luffy pouvait faire naître, et soumettait une fois de plus sa confiance en son capitaine aux hasards du destin.

_ Et s'il ne revenait pas ? _

* * *

« Zoro, surtout, ne cèdes pas à la provocation. »

En cet instant, alors qu'il a la pointe de son sabre pointée sur la gorge de Bellamy, Zoro se demande si Luffy sait de quoi il parle.

Pour le monde immédiat qui les entoure, cette provocation dont Luffy parle, c'est cet affront à l'honneur d'un capitaine par un autre. Une chose commune, en soi, surtout sur Grand Line, surtout avec Luffy qui a le chic de se faire autant d'ami.e.s que d'ennemi.e.s. De base, Zoro a tendance à réagir au quart de tour. C'est comme ça, iels sont un équipage de sanguin.e.s, et on ne peut changer la nature d'un être. Mais là,  _ là _ , ce qui fout vraiment Zoro en rogne, c'est de voir son capitaine et ses rêves rabaissés, moqués, insultés, par le dernier des pouilleux du coin.

Les rêves de Luffy, c'est ce qui rythme la vie de Zoro. Luffy veut démonter la gueule d'un homme-poisson ? Zoro dégaine son sabre. Luffy veut sauver le royaume d'une princesse ? Zoro le suit sans réfléchir. La passion de Luffy, c'est la plus belle que Zoro ait pu voir durant sa courte vie. Quand il a vu les yeux de son capitaine s'illuminer à l'entente des mots « île-céleste », Zoro sentit son cœur honteusement ramollir -pas d'amour, c'était ridicule, Zoro ne tombait pas amoureux- mais plutôt d'une émotion si profonde qu'il s'en serait étouffé.

Si Luffy voulait toucher le ciel du bout des doigts, Zoro sera le premier à le porter sur ses épaules pour le rapprocher de son but. Un merdeux comme Bellamy n'a et n'aura jamais le droit de remettre cette ambition en question. Encore une insulte dans ce genre envers son capitaine, et c'est sa tête qui saute.

Mais Luffy a donné un ordre, alors Zoro obéit. Il se laisse cracher dessus, jeter contre un mur, traîner hors de la taverne, le tout sans un mot, parce que c'est ce que Luffy veut. Si Luffy parvient à se relever de cet affront, alors Zoro le fera aussi. Tant que Luffy se tiendra debout, Zoro sera derrière lui.

* * *

« Si tu étais là, comment un tel massacre a pu se produire ?! »

_ Je ne sais pas. J'ai échoué. Je ne suis pas assez fort. Je ne suis pas toi. Non, ne me laisse pas, _ s'entendit-il hurler alors que Luffy le reposait _. N'y vas pas seul, n'y va pas sans moi. _

Mais Luffy ne l'entendait pas. Et même s'il l'avait entendu, il y serait allé sans lui. Luffy passe sa main sur le front de Zoro, une mine inquiète au visage, puis se détache. Zoro ne peut rien faire, le peu de conscience que son esprit avait gardé s'évanouit en même temps que son capitaine.

_ Je ne voulais pas te décevoir. _

* * *

« Jamais tu n'auras mes compagnons, je les protégerai coûte que coûte ! »

Brûlé au troisième degré sur tout le corps, Luffy tient à peine debout. Zoro voit ses jambes trembler sous l'effort, le sang dégoulinant de son crâne obstruer sa vue, son torse se soulever irrégulièrement au rythme de sa respiration chaotique. Chopper et Usopp hurlent à gorge déployée en voyant leur capitaine si mal en point, même Sanji, qui pourtant n'en a pas l'habitude, laisse son inquiétude prendre le dessus.

Luffy continue de se prendre des coups, mais se relève à chaque fois. Zoro, lui, reste debout, loin derrière, un point de plus au milieu de la foule qui occupe les tribunes. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'inquiète étrangement pas -un pressentiment, peut-être. Luffy a vaincu un dieu à la seule force de sa détermination, un tricheur comme Foxy, ce n'est qu'un amuse-bouche à ses yeux. Il faut juste laisser le temps à Luffy de réfléchir, de comprendre comment son ennemi fonctionne, même si personne (et Zoro y compris) n'est en ce moment prompt à la patience.

Mais Zoro sait que Luffy va gagner. Il ne laissera pas partir ses ami.e.s aussi facilement. Lorsque Luffy s'attache à vous, c'est pour la vie. Alors Zoro attend. Il a les bras croisés, l'expression neutre et les yeux rivés sur le visage déterminé de son capitaine. Il ne crie pas, il se contente d'inspirer et d'expirer lentement, il reste calme.

(Nami voit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses bras à chaque coup pris par Luffy. Elle ne dit rien, cela ne servirait à rien. Elle sait déjà.)

C'est une véritable pierre qui se déloge de ses épaules lorsque Zoro voit le miroir briller dans la main de Luffy. Il prend une inspiration plus forte que les autres, ses sourcils se haussent légèrement, ses yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de s'écarquiller. Le poing de Luffy entre en contact avec le visage de Foxy, on entend les craquements de sa mâchoire brisée résonner dans toute l'arène. Luffy se retourne, vainqueur, et Zoro peut enfin sourire.

Huit secondes, c'est le temps exact où Luffy pose son regard brûlant d'adrénaline sur Zoro. Huit secondes où il n'y a qu'eux, le capitaine qui a trop confiance en lui-même, et le second qui a trop confiance en son capitaine. Zoro hoche légèrement la tête, geste imperceptible au milieu des cris de joie du reste de l'équipage. Seul Luffy l'a vu, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Zoro est celui qui rattrape Luffy quand il s'effondre de fatigue. Zoro est celui qui l'allonge doucement dans l'herbe, pendant que Chopper accourt avec sa sacoche. Zoro est le premier que Luffy regarde lorsqu'il se réveille.

« Je croyais avoir gagné, j'ai rêvé ?! »

Zoro rit et secoue la tête. Bien sûr qu'il a gagné. Et Zoro le lui dit, d'ailleurs. Peut-être son ton est-il un peu trop chaud, un peu trop plein de ces émotions qui grondent dans son ventre, mais Luffy en est satisfait. Il sourit, et Zoro oublie tout le reste, car il n'y a que ça qui compte.

Il n'y a que lui qui compte.

* * *

_ « Si tu te mets à flancher, à qui devons-nous nous fier ? » _

* * *

« Rassurez-moi, il va pas mourir ?

— Pauvre crétin. »

Luffy ne pouvait pas mourir -vous imaginez, un monde sans soleil ? Ce n'était pas de la désillusion, juste un fait. Lorsqu'il avait vu les prémices du combat avec Lucci, Zoro avait immédiatement compris que l'orgueil de l'assassin signerait son arrêt de mort. C'était peut-être ça aussi, le pouvoir de Luffy. Il était vrai qu'au premier abord, lorsqu'on voyait son visage enfantin doublé de son sourire d'idiot, on avait peine à croire que Luffy était une menace pour quiconque. Un type qui se baladait en sandales avec un stupide chapeau de paille sur la tête ne faisait peur à personne. Rob Lucci s'était fait berné comme tou.te.s les autres avant lui -Morgan et son abruti de fils Hermep. Baggy. Kuro. Arlong. Mr 3. Walpool. Crocodile. Bellamy. Ener. Foxy. Blueno. Des noms que Zoro continuait de répéter, inlassablement.

Zoro s'était presque accoutumé avec la peur. Bien sûr, elle demeurait en lui, telle une bête tapis dans les ombres de la grotte, dont les grognements n'étaient néanmoins devenus qu'un vague bruit désagréable aux oreilles de Zoro.

Luffy allait vaincre Lucci.

Comment, ça Zoro ne le savait pas encore. Mais il était persuadé, en tant que second, en tant qu'ami, que Luffy allait gagner. Parce que c'était son devoir envers Robin. Il lui avait promis qu'elle allait vivre, et Luffy ne revenait jamais sur ses promesses.

Il était vrai que Luffy se sentait responsable de la survie de tout le monde, mais Zoro ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Luffy avait cette capacité d'accumuler la pluie des autres sans jamais que son cœur s'en retrouve asséché. Robin a dit qu'elle voulait vivre, alors Luffy fera tout pour exaucer son souhait. Il se relève, encore une fois, pour elle, pour elleux, et Zoro ne peut que regarder.

Luffy allait vaincre Lucci.

Il allait l'écraser. Le briser en deux. Lui faire goûter la honte de la défaite. Lui faire manger la poussière.

Et il le fit.

Lucci gît au sol, misérable. Zoro sourit fièrement, jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui de Luffy.

« Je ne peux plus bouger. »

Zoro s'affole. Luffy peut terrasser l'assassin par excellence du gouvernement, mais il ne peut lutter contre les lois de la nature. Son corps a lâché, et Zoro n'est pas derrière lui pour le relever. Luffy est en danger.

Luffy est en danger.

Zoro s'entend hurler au loin, comme s'il s'était soudainement détaché de son corps.

Luffy est en danger.

Zoro aimerait courir le récupérer, mais son capitaine est hors de portée. Pour une fois, la situation échappe à son contrôle. Zoro en est encore sous le choc lorsqu'il se laisse tomber sur le Vogue Merry. Même Luffy allongé sain et sauf en face de lui ne parvient pas à le sortir de l'abysse mentale dans laquelle il s'est plongé.

Le sort de Luffy ne dépend pas de lui. Zoro aura beau se battre contre vents et marées pour son capitaine, il ne pourra jamais empêcher l'inévitable, si celui-ci devait advenir.

* * *

Luffy était allongé en étoile, une maigre couverture recouvrant à peine son corps couvert de bandages. Zoro était assis sur une chaise, au bord du lit, et regardait par la fenêtre. L'aube n'allait pas tarder à se lever sur Water Seven ; déjà, le noir de la nuit se faisait moins profond, et la lumière de la lune caressant les visages de ses compagnons s'amenuisait au fil des minutes qui défilaient. Zoro contemplait son sabre brisé submergé par ses pensées, triturant du pouce le bout de la lame désormais rouillée.

Puis Luffy bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, sortant Zoro de sa rêverie. Il rangea le sabre dans son étui et croisa ses bras sur son torse, son regard déviant sur le visage endormi de son capitaine. Luffy ronflait sans retenue, avec son pied qui pendait dans le vide au dessus du sol. Zoro eut un léger sourire devant cette vision on ne peut plus chaotique de son capitaine, puis reporta son attention sur l'horizon. Il se perdit une fois de plus dans ses pensées, se noyant dans ses réflexions autant que son regard se noyait dans les vagues qui agitaient la mer. Il dût se perdre longtemps, car lorsqu'il revint observer Luffy, les yeux de son capitaine étaient grand ouvert.

« Hey... »

Luffy lui fit un petit sourire fatigué. Zoro tira immédiatement sa chaise pour se rapprocher de lui (comme si c'était possible.).

« Il est quelle heure ?

— Trop tôt pour te réveiller, rendors-toi.

— J'voulais juste m'assurer que t'étais encore là. »

Luffy ne parlait pas très fort. Sa voix était rauque d'avoir autant crié sa détermination. Même sa poigne était faible lorsque Zoro prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Tu sais bien que je vais pas bouger, pas tant que tu sois remis sur pieds. 

— Tu risques de rester là un p'tit bout de temps... »

C'était vrai. Les plaies de Luffy était loin d'être refermées, Lucci et ses foutues griffes l'avaient salement amoché. Et même si ces trop nombreuses plaies se refermaient plus vites que prévu, il ne pourra pas bouger avant un bon moment tant son corps avait fourni un effort surhumain -terrible supplice auquel il ne pouvait malheureusement pas échapper. Il avait repoussé les limites que sa constitution était capable de lui offrir, il fallait bien en payer le prix. Par chance, Luffy n'était pas seul, et tant que Zoro sera en vie, il ne le sera jamais.

« C'est pas grave, c'est mon rôle de rester là. Maintenant, dors. »

Luffy eut un petit rire et Zoro sentit une légère pression sur sa main. Luffy gigota ensuite quelque peu pour mieux se caler contre les coussins, mais il ne se rendormit pas pour autant.

« Tu crois qu'Usopp va revenir ? »

Luffy le regardait droit dans les yeux, signe qu'aucun mensonge n'était permis. Zoro réfléchit un instant, réflexions que Luffy sondait sans honte et sans gêne, car cela avait toujours été ainsi entre eux.

« J'en suis certain.

— ...Mais ? »

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La perspicacité de son capitaine ne cessera de l'étonner.

« Mais il ne faudra pas sauter immédiatement dans ses bras, il te doit des excuses avant tout.

— Parce que je suis le capitaine.

— Parce que tu es le capitaine. » Luffy hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait compris le poids de l'honneur pesant désormais sur ses épaules. Il reste sérieux pendant un temps -pas éternellement non-plus, juste de quoi évaluer la justesse des mots de son second dans sa tête, puis reprit son invincible sourire.

« J'ai hâte qu'il revienne...

— Je sais.

— On pourra faire la fête ! »

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Luffy riait de nouveau. En écho, on entendit les mouettes qui se réveillaient en même temps que le soleil. La ville n'allait pas tarder à son tour à se lever, accompagnée de toute la cacophonie des vies qu'elle abritait.

« Bien sûr qu'on fera la fête, mais avant, tu dois te reposer. 

— Aye, aye... »

Dans un soupire impatient, Luffy ferma les yeux. En un battement de cil, il s'était replongé dans le profond sommeil de la fatigue. Zoro n'avait pas bougé, et Zoro ne bougerait pas. C'était son rôle, après tout.

* * *

Zoro n’implorait pas. S’il voulait quelque chose, il l’obtenait. Il avait la force, le courage et la détermination pour le faire, ainsi que trois sabres redoutablement aiguisés. Par sa seule volonté, il avait réussi à trancher de l’acier ; à ce stade, rien ou presque ne semblait pouvoir l’arrêter.

Ou presque. Et ce presque qui trottait dans sa tête était majeur. 

Ce presque, en réalité, avait une forme plus qu’évidente. Un peu plus de cent-soixante-dix centimètres, un corps élastique, des cheveux et des yeux noirs, un chapeau de paille pas si banal que ça vissé sur la tête, et un rire à fendre les étoiles. Ce presque, c’était Luffy. Son intouchable capitaine qui, en ce moment même, s’apprêtait à être ramassé par Kuma, ou plutôt la machine qu’il était devenu.

Rien que de voir l’immense main du robot effleurer le tissu rouge de sa chemise avait mis Zoro dans une colère noire. Par instinct, il avait dégainé ses sabres et s’était précipité au-devant de son capitaine, acte bien audacieux pour quelqu’un qui n’était que l’ombre d’un soleil. Kuma n’en était pas resté là, et Zoro fit plus d’une fois les frais de son maudit rayon de lumière avant de se rendre compte de l’inévitable : il n’allait pas gagner.

Contrairement à ce qu’on pouvait croire, Zoro réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait beaucoup même, lui qui avait passé sa vie à peser le pour et le contre à chaque décision. En cet instant, alors que Luffy gisait inconscient au milieu des débris, il n’eut pas besoin de se noyer dans son remue-ménage mental pour prendre une décision. C’était la vie de Luffy, ou la sienne. La vie de celui qui rythmait chaque seconde de son existence depuis ce coup du destin à Shells Town, ou la sienne.

Le choix était vite fait. 

« Je t’offre ma vie, mais laisse-lui la sienne… »

Front contre la dure pierre du sol, suppliant pour une vie qui n’était pas la sienne, Luffy n’aurait pas supporté de voir l’humiliation dans laquelle son second se plongeait pour lui. Luffy avait toujours refusé que ses compagnons se sacrifient pour lui, son second n’échappait pas à la règle. 

Mais Luffy était inconscient, et pour une fois, son sort dépendait d’un autre ; autre qui lui était tant dévoué que sacrifier ses rêves n’était, à ses yeux, que la plus logique des décisions

(pourtant, aucune logique n’avait motivé ce choix ; lorsqu’il s’agissait de Luffy, seule une émotion à la nature nature incertaine dominait l’esprit de Zoro, mais il se gardait encore bien de se l’avouer)

« Pourquoi ? », lui avait-on bêtement demandé.

Zoro avança la réponse qui faisait le moins trembler sa voix.

« Parce que Luffy deviendra le seigneur des pirates. »

Bien que cette phrase était empreinte d’une sincérité folle, elle n’était que la partie visible d’un iceberg profondément enfoui dans le déni. Il était sûrement trop tôt, pour Zoro, de s’avouer qu’il aimait Luffy peut-être un peu plus qu’il aurait dû. Il n’était toujours pas amoureux, mais il savait que ce petit monstre qui grondait dans son ventre était au final trop grand pour n’être qu’une simple amitié dévotionnelle. 

Pourtant, en sacrifiant sa vie pour la sienne, Zoro savait qu’il marquait un point de non-retour dans leur relation. Si il comptait s’assurer que Luffy n’ait jamais vent d’un tel sacrifice, Zoro ne pourra effacer cet instant déterminant de sa mémoire. Les vieux péchés avaient de longues ombres ; pareille faute envers ses rêves le marquera à jamais. 

Si Zoro n’en avait que faire, ce n’était pas l’avis de cet abruti de cuistot. Il fallut l'assommer contre la roche pour qu’il lui foute enfin la paix. Cet interlude marqué par la raison dut certainement amuser Kuma : l’entêtement de Zoro à sauver Luffy de lui-même était à en rire. Un an plus tôt, Zoro aurait rejoint le Corsaire dans son jugement. 

Mais le passé était le passé. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à recevoir toute la douleur et la fatigue de Luffy, Zoro comprit enfin à quel point il était tombé bas, et qu’il lui était désormais impossible de remonter.

« Elle te sera fatale. »

Zoro ne sut de quoi Kuma parlait -chute ou épreuve, les deux étaient, au final, inévitables.

L’avant-goût aurait dû faire reculer n’importe quel homme ; mais pas lui, pas Zoro. Il prit une inspiration, se disant qu’à son réveil, sa première vision sera celle du sourire étoilé de son capitaine, puis entra dans la bulle.

Il y avait une chose, dans cette douleur, que Zoro ne sut saisir. Des bribes d'une mélancolie enfouie, d'une tristesse ressentie trop jeune pour en saisir les conséquences. Il y avait une tête blonde et un sourire édenté, bientôt suivi des sanglots d'un enfant. Zoro s'attendait à tout, lorsqu'il embrassa les séquelles du combat entre Luffy et Moria, mais pas à revivre les traumatismes oubliés de son capitaine. Les échos de ce morceau du passé rappelèrent à Zoro que Luffy n'était pas intouchable ; que si l'on trouvait la bonne fissure, lui aussi pouvait tomber en morceaux, et Zoro n'était pas encore prêt (peut-être ne le sera-t-il jamais) à récupérer son capitaine dans un état pareil.

* * *

Zoro se réveilla un instant entouré de bruit, mais Luffy n'était pas là. Zoro ne pouvait pas bouger. Son corps était entièrement -sans exagération- recouvert de bandages. Le goût métallique du sang pesait sur sa langue, sa tête le lançait tant la migraine était forte. Il avait mal, il avait si mal, néanmoins du coin de l’œil, il voyait Luffy danser avec tout le monde, sauter partout et crier sa vie au monde ; ça, cette vision paradisiaque, cela n'avait pas de prix.

Puis Zoro croisa le regard de Sanji, et sans un mot, Zoro comprit immédiatement ce que le cuisinier avait fait pour lui. Zoro avait beau détester cet abruti de cuistot, il lui était plus que jamais reconnaissant, en cet instant où Zoro gisait presque sur le sol tant son corps était brisé. Pour une fois, ils avaient mis leur inimitié de côté pour le bien de leur équipage, pour le bien de Luffy, et en voyant à quel point la fête battait son plein, Zoro pouvait affirmer que cette alliance temporaire était un succès.

Sanji retourna à la fête, et Zoro sentit les brumes de l'inconscience l'envelopper de nouveau. Les sanglots d'enfant résonnèrent une fois de plus dans sa tête ; en réponse, ses mains se crispèrent et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la terre. Il savait qu'il était inutile de lutter contre cette nouvelle peur qui s'était déjà solidement ancré dans son esprit. Désespéré, Zoro jeta un dernier regard à Luffy avant de fermer les yeux. C'est de ça dont il voulait se rappeler : du sourire, pas des pleurs, et de la folle ambition qu'à son réveil, il puisse sentir la main de son capitaine dans la sienne.

* * *

Zoro n'est pas amoureux de Luffy. Pourtant, il pourrait donner sa vie pour lui. Une affirmation qui n'a, au premier abord, pas beaucoup de sens, mais l'équipage a compris, et c'est le principal. Plus personne ne questionne pourquoi c'est Zoro qui ramène Luffy à son lit lorsqu'il a le malheur de s'endormir sur la tête du Sunny à force d'admirer les étoiles. Plus personne ne pique la place de Zoro à droite de Luffy lorsqu'iels mangent tou.te.s à table. Zoro est toujours derrière Luffy lorsqu'il débarque sur une nouvelle île -certes, parfois il se perd, mais cela arrive même aux meilleurs. Il est l'ombre derrière le capitaine, second est son titre et son honneur.

C'est pour cela qu'il est le premier à partir.

Kuma avait compris. Il n'était pas idiot, contrairement à Zoro qui avait cru pouvoir berner tout le monde avait son air prétendument je-m'en-foutiste. Kuma avait vu comment Zoro regardait Luffy, et inversement. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à avancer la paume de sa main sur Zoro, même si, et ça il devait bien se l'avouer, le regard de détresse entre le jeune chapeau de paille et son bras-droit l'avait profondément touché.

Luffy n'était pas amoureux de Zoro non plus. Pourtant, lorsqu'il disparut de son champ de vision, Luffy comprit trop tard l'importance de Zoro dans sa vie.

Zoro était parti.

Zoro, son second, son bras-droit, le premier à l'avoir suivi dans ses ambitions fantasques sans poser de question, celui sur qui Luffy s'était reposé en premier, et celui sur qui Luffy continuait de le faire, était parti. Disparu, comme ça, en un clin d’œil. Luffy avait envie de hurler en sentant immédiatement ce vide en lui ; un vide que Zoro n'avait cessé d'essayer de combler depuis le rencontre.

Zoro avait perdu. Mais pas Luffy.

Si une brève panique s'était emparée de lui, elle avait vite cédé sa place à l'évidence. Luffy n'avait pas perdu, ou plutôt, Luffy ne l'avait pas perdu. Ils allaient se retrouver. Le temps d'un battement de cil, et sa détermination l'aura remis dans le champ de vision de Luffy. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps et ni lui, ni Luffy n'étaient patients. Si le destin les avait faits se rencontrer par hasard, désormais, plus rien ne pouvait les séparer.

Naïvement, Zoro se raccrocha à cette pensée.

Les sanglots d'enfant, eux, n'avaient cessé de raisonner dans un coin de sa tête, telle une alarme que Zoro avait fait le choix d'ignorer.

_ Et s'il ne revenait pas ? _


End file.
